A double data rate (DDR) synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) is a currently most common and universal memory, and may be hereinafter referred to as DDR. Because the DDR has a double data rate function, the DDR currently has been widely applied to electronic devices of all industries.
With the rapid development of hardware and network technologies, a user also has an increasingly higher requirement for encapsulation and integration of a DDR chip and a controller chip. Therefore, in a process of exchanging data between the DDR chip and the controller chip, simultaneously switching noise (SSN) is generated during signal transmission, thereby affecting reliability of a DDR interface.
In the prior art, to reduce impact of SSN on reliability of a DDR interface, usually inductive coupling crosstalk between signals is suppressed, which is implemented by decreasing an input/output (I/O) drive current and by increasing, in a case in which an I/O quantity is unchanged, power source and ground pins of a chip. Although this method can decrease some SSN, effect of decreasing SSN is not obvious. Moreover, increasing power source and ground pins of a chip directly increases a difficulty of board design and production; and decreasing an I/O drive current may also affect a rate of a signal edge, thereby affecting a signal sequence.